


The Sacrifice

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: kind of a songfic but not. The Sacrifice is by Symphony X and not me. Lyrics are in the center. It’s just a smooshy piece I wrote to try and get my muses to cooperate with me and let me WRITE.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: kind of a songfic but not. The Sacrifice is by Symphony X and not me. Lyrics are in the center. It’s just a smooshy piece I wrote to try and get my muses to cooperate with me and let me WRITE.

    There was a song that reminded him of his lovers. On days when he was alone and wasn’t sure when they’d come back he would listen to it. Truthfully he sometimes wondered about the day when they wouldn’t come back to him.  
  
    It had been a strange few months. After Sammy and Luci and Mike had fallen into the pit he’d gone back to Lisa, but it had been wrong. He’d been falling apart and only lasted with Lisa for 2 weeks and then he was gone, finally realizing he’d fallen in love with Castiel.  
  
    Now that had been a shock. It wasn’t something fast and he didn’t have an ‘exact’ moment he’d fallen in love with his angel. It had snuck up so gradually he hadn’t even realized it until Cas was already gone and he was alone. He’d been on his own, floundering and then Cas was there. God, it had been like coming home. He had been happy.  
  
    They had gotten a small apartment together, a place to call home. Then Gabriel had shown up and Dean admitted fully that he’d latched onto the angel and refused to let him go for a while. People coming back from the dead made him a bit emotional. It was in those three days that he refused to let Gabriel out of his sight that the unthinkable happened. He fell for the archangel.

  
    It had been different then falling in love with Castiel, much more sudden and fast. He knew immediately what had happened when he had fallen asleep on the second day and woken up and looked straight into Gabriel’s beautiful hazel eyes. Everything had clicked into place. He’d promptly freaked the shit out…but it worked, somehow. The three of them clicked in a way he never had thought possible.

    But the two angels were extremely busy. Heaven was a lot more messed up then any of them had thought possible. So there were times when he was alone for days on end, and that was hard. It still amazed him that not only one heavenly being, but TWO were willing to put up with him. When they were gone for days at a time he sometimes wondered if they had come to their senses and left him for good.

    He walked to the corner of the room and turned the sound of the stereo up, and hit play on the CD player. As the music began to fill the small apartment, he stretched on the floor to listen.

  
 _Your Eyes singing to me sweet lullabies_  
 _While you lay there in submission_  
 _Forbidden desire_  
 _Alone in the moonlight hearts afire_  
 _Burn away our inhibitions_  


  
 _When the stars lose their fire_  
 _And night steals the morning away_  
 _Forever and the day_  
 _I will stay, I will stay here with you my love_  


  
    He smiled softly, yes the song reminded him of both his lovers. It was strange how they each brought something completely different to the relationship and still it worked so beautifully. Cas was the emotional support, even if he still didn’t get a lot of everyday things, he did know emotions. Gabriel was the moral support, he could always cheer them up. And he…… he supposed that he provided the strength maybe? He was the glue that held them together.

 _Sacrifice a heart beat away from paradise_

  
 _All my reasons given way to temptation_  
 _Fear and shame_  
 _Looking for someone else to blame_  
 _We're devoured by these foolish accusations_  


  
    It was amazing when they were together. Not just the sex, although that was mind-blowing, they also had quiet nights in. Watching a show on tv, a movie or just curling up together and watching the sun set. He and Gabriel had also taken Castiel canoeing and hadn’t that been a treat? It had been something he’d always wanted to do, and something they all had agreed to never do again.

 

  
_With every fleeting breath I take_  
 _Maybe a love was a mistake_  
 _Eternal life I traded for one moment beside you_  


  
 _When the stars lose their fire_  
 _And night steals the morning away_  
 _Forever and the day_  


  
    Sitting up he sighed, he was almost happy now. He missed his Sammy, but Cas said he had seen him at home. Meaning that he was safe and happy and knowing the changes his lovers were trying to put into place he was ok with that.

    He hadn’t admitted it to the two angels yet but he was worried that when he died he’d be in hell again. He still wasn’t a good man…and he knew it.

    He started as arms wrapped around him, one from each side, and turned to look at Cas as Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his chest.  
    “Do you really think we would allow you be separated from us? Even in Heaven?” Castiel’s voice was dark and sent shivers down his spine. He bit his lip at that and sighed as Gabriel placed a soft kiss on his neck.

    “I ….. I thought you might get tired of me.” He said, his voice a bit soft.

    Hearing Gabriel’s wicked chuckle he turned and was swept into a rough kiss. It gentled out and Gabriel gently stroked his face.   

    “You are ours. And we’re not letting you go…ever.” Dean was tugged out of Gabriel’s embrace as Castiel wrapped him in his arms and kissed him very softly and gently.

    “We love you. Always…..forever”

    Dean sighed and finally the last part of his heart relaxed when he heard that fact. He grabbed both of his lover’s hands and began yanking them towards the bedroom. The song continuing it’s soft melody in the now empty room.

  
 _When the stars lose their fire_  
 _And night steals the morning away_  
 _Forever and the day_  


  
 _When the stars lose their fire_  
 _And night takes the morning away_  
 _Forever and the day_  
 _I will stay, I will stay here with you my love_  



End file.
